Swindlers Guide
by TheRealBrink
Summary: Mako was one of the best swindlers to ever live. He had an extreme talent and had conned millions of dollars from random women. What happens when fate brings him across Korra? Will he cheat her out of money like the rest of the women or will something else happen


Mako POV:

"I had just finished convincing my next target to dinner. Her name was Asami Sato. She was a millionaire, my favorite type of woman. Her father owned a business of some sort and recently passed away making it her business and riches. After a bit of lying and charm, I persuaded her to have dinner with me.

I dressed myself up in my suit and tightened my tie. Asami had insisted on some fancy restaurant, but it didn't matter to me. As long as I got what I wanted, she could take me wherever.

The way I got Asami to go to dinner with me is the same story I have used this year, with some assistance from my brother Bolin. We made up a lie that I was a Prince from some foreign country that just went through a revolution and the government was removed, forcing my family from the throne. My brother acted as my royal advisor and often took care of the deals himself.

Even though I had girls falling for me everywhere I looked, I had never actually had a girlfriend. I always figured I would get one once I got enough money to set myself and Bolin up so we wouldn't have to work for the rest of our lives. We currently have 4 million dollars in a savings account. I rarely touch the account but Bolin uses it plenty, not that he spends a lot from it. I still wanted to be sure that we had a early retirement and had money left over for our kids if we had them.

Anyway, back to our date. I managed to get Asami to donate 50,000 dollars to help "rearm my troops." The next part was my favorite. We always had some special way to get rid of the woman after the money was extracted.

For some reason Bolin had taken a certain interest in Asami. I figured it was nothing until he insisted on returning her money.

"You know I can't do that Bo. If we return it she will know something is up and then it's game over." My voice sounded a bit angry but I lightened up when he spoke again.

"I know. It's just I really like Asami and feel bad for taking her money." I was in shock.

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"You've fallen for her." He looked down at his feet avoiding my gaze. I started pacing thinking of a win-win situation for me and Bolin. I eventually came up with a genius plan.

"Step one: Bolin gets Asami to fall in love with him.  
Step two: Bolin convinces her to "run away" with him and they disappear.  
Step Three: Money gets added back into her account and Bolin comes back to help for the rest of the season."

"Mako, don't you get it? I've had it with Swindling. If I get her to fall in love with me and leave with me I'm not coming back." I saw him expression and realized he was telling the truth.

"Fine. You will be missed, and of course your cut of the savings will be put into a separate account for you." He gave a heart warming smile. He gave me a quick hug.

Truth was I didn't like doing this job either. But ever since our parents died, it was the easiest way to make money. I learned it from a old friend and I eventually surpassed his skill and took over his area.

I envied Bolin. He had always been a natural with woman which made my job easier. He had always been carefree and enjoyed the job more than me.

I stopped at the bank on the way back to the hotel and removed 50 thousand from the account. Of course it wasn't just me and Bolin. The temporary home in which we stayed at gave us tips on who to go after and what the past was like. That's how we have been able to get so much. This season was plentiful and we successfully got 1 million dollars.

I walked Into the hotel and went to the front desk. "Are Christine and Jenna back there?" The two woman were my main informants. The woman behind the counter nodded and left momentarily. She came back with the two girls behind her.

"Back so soon Mako? What happened to Asami?" Jenna asked.

"Bolin happened. We had the money and he had to go fall in love with her." I shook my head and the girls giggled. "Anyways, I never got to thank you for the help this year." I handed the bag over to them. "Twenty five thousand for each." They were speechless. I had never paid them before. They both walked around the counter and gave me a hug.

"You realize you just gave us more money than we normally would earn in a year?" Christine sounded sincere. I had always liked her.

"You guys have been a big help and this is repaying for it. Even though this is a lot of money, if we get one more big run this season there will be more coming your way." That was my way to keep them working. The promise of more money if I managed to get a late donation from someone.

We went our separate ways after they told me of a guy known as "The Avatar" was making his way up through Republic City, swindling as he went along. I would love to meet this man. Especially to beat him at his own game.

I quickly took a shower and laid down in the king size bed. It felt so empty and I felt lonely in the apartment. I normally had Bolin here to keep me company but he's off chasing some girl.

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I rubbed my eyes tiredly before picking up.

"Hello?" I said groggily and cleared my throat.

"It's Jenna. I think we found the so called "Avatar". He just came in with a bunch of woman claiming to be some sort of doctor. He seemed to be an amateur compared to you, but I don't know."

"Try to stall him. I will be down soon." I hopped up and ran into the restroom and took a quick shower. Once In the lobby, Jenna pointed over to the Cafe and I saw a man dressed in a suit surrounded by woman. I walked over to him.

"You, waiter, bring me another coffee." He said looking at me.

"You must be mistaken. I am not a waiter her. I simply am on vacation." I pulled a seat up and moved a girl out of the way. "What's your name?"

"Tahno, and yours?"

"My name is Mako. But most people refer to me as The Prince." The girls started focusing on me now. "Ladies, will you give me and Tahno a moment please?" They got up and we were left alone.

"What did you do that for!?" He said angrily.

"You listen to me and you listen good. This is my territory and I don't like people taking my business. I suggest you leave while you still have your pride."

"And if I don't?"

"I will out swindle you and steal all your clients." I said blankly.

He thought for a moment. "Ok, how about we make a bet." He said grinning.

"Are you challenging me?" I questioned quizzically.

"Yes I am."

"What kind of bet?"

"We select a woman, set a price and whoever gets a certain amount from her wins."

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. He had no idea what I was capable of.

"So, who's the woman?" I saw Christine walking over to me. She bent down so only I could hear her speak.

"We have a rich one coming in. Highly corruptible and never married." I nodded and sent her off.

"Our woman just walked in." I said noticing a girl walk in.

"Oh your on." Tahno stood up and walked over to her. I waved over security and told a lie saying he just told me he was going to pick pocket the girl. I laughed as I watched them kicking Tahno out of the building. This was going to be to easy.

I walked over to the girl and explained what just happened.

"Oh well I must thank you." I gave her a slight smile.

"It was nothing at all."

"How can I repay you?" She said.

"Have dinner we me." I said confidently. That was a key part in swindling. Always have confidence.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be down around 6. Meet you here?"

"It's a date." I gave her hand a kiss and started walking towards the elevator. Once back up at my room, I showered once again and put on a different suit. It professional look added to the lie. I rode the elevator downstairs to find the girl sitting there talking with Jenna at the front counter. I made my presence known.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked calm and smoothly.

"Yes. And by the way, why didn't you tell me you were a Prince?" Jenna must have really wanted that extra money because she tricked this girl very well.

"It's not something I like to speak of."

"And why not?"

"It's a disgrace to my family and my former country."

"Former?" She asked with a frown on he face. She was falling right into my trap.

"Yes, former. You see, my country went through a revolution and we family was thrown out from the throne. Ever since then, I haven't been able to raise enough money to rearm my troops to take back the throne."

"I'm so sorry. You must let me help!" She said pulling out a checkbook from her purse. "How much do you need total?"

"Far to much for any person." I could tell I had this girl wrapped around my finger.

"Nonsense, you must let me help." She scribbled something down on the check and handed it to me. I looked down to see the check was made out for 50000$. I had won the bet and didn't even have to try.

Dinner went by like a breeze. I learned that she was here on business and was leaving in a day. I got lucky. Most people try to do more and almost catch on but I have many tricks up my sleeve.

I made my way back to the hotel and found Tahno roaming the various souvenir shops around the hotel.

"I won." I said in a matter of fact voice.

"You cheated." He said angrily.

"All is fair in love and swindling." I gave a slight grin.

"How much did you get from her?" He asked curiously.

"Fifty Thousand." His jaw hit the floor.

"What!?" I could tell he was having issues comprehending what I said.

"Don't be so shocked. I've gotten more than that from one person in a day."

"You must teach me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have a big mouth and around. I could make you loose a lot of business."

"You realized I could make it to where you won't be allowed in this country see again?"

"Your not going to though. I can see it in your eyes." Sometimes I hated my eyes. They gave away my true intentions easily.

"Alright. You can help me with my next subject. You must do exactly what I say or you won't be coming back here."

"Deal." We shook hands and explained the plan. He was to speak a bit loudly when talking about my "kingdom". I knew his tactic extremely well and knew it worked 90% of the time. The woman would hear him taking and to ask if I was a real Prince. He would the accidentally tell about the revolution and all that crap. The plan was full proof.

The next target had arrived and the plan was put into action. He had successfully caught the attention of the girl and planted the thought that I was a Prince in her mind.

Everything was going perfect until she came back. The girl from 2 days ago. This would complicate things. I pulled Tahno to the side.

"Keep the girl away and you can have half of the pay." He nodded and took the girl away from us.

Luckily the girl didn't recognize Tahno so he was able to get her to have dinner with him and keep her away while I worked my magic. She donated ten thousand but I told Tahno it was only 5. I gave him his share and he thanked me.

" It was my pleasure." I said honorably.

"You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Yea, we do. I mean I did most of the work but."

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have got anything from her."

"I would have figured something out."

"Yea sure. Just like you couldn't beat me fairly so you had to cheat."

"Are you saying your better than me?"

"Yes. I think your scared of me. I'm better looking than you and younger than you."

"Maybe In a million years." I said sarcastically.

"You want to make another bet? No dirty moves this time."

"What type of bet?"

"The first to get a girl to give 50 grand wins."

"That's nothing." I said easily. This was going to be he easiest thing to do. "What do I get if I win?"

"I will leave town."

"And if you win?"

"I want either the rest of the money or you leave town." I pondered his proposition. "Unless you aren't skilled enough." He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You got yourself a bet. And just so you won't think I'm setting you up, you can choose the girl." He smirked.

"How about her?" He said pointing at a short brunet girl that just walked in.

"Sure." This was going to be a peace of cake. I stood up and left Tahno sitting at he table. I walked over to the girl.

"May I help you with your luggage?" This girl was pretty. Wait what did I just think? I can't be thinking about that kind of stuff. I'm not going to loose this bet.

"That would be much appreciated." She said smiling. "I'm Korra by the way."

"I'm Mako. It's very nice to meet you Korra." I picked up her luggage and led her over to the elevator. "What floor?"

"Three." I pushed the button and it started moving.

"So what brings you to this fine city at this time of year?"

"I had a horrible break up and needed to get away from that life." She looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." I tried making my voice sound sincere.

"It's not your fault. Anyway thanks for the help and I'll see you around."

"See you around and it was very nice meeting you." Our first Encounter didn't go as planned but no matter I'm going to win.

I was sitting up in my room when the phone rang.

"Hello." I said taking my attention Off the tv.

"Mako there is a girl down here asking for you."

"I wasn't expecting visitors but send her up." I lived in the pent house so the elevator was attached to my living room. I got up and pressed the button which allow access to my room.

"Mako?" I recognized the voice to be Korra's.

"I'm in the other room." I spoke loudly. I heard her footsteps and then saw the door open. "Hey." I smiled warmly.

"Sorry for the intrusion but I really don't know the city that well and your the only one who has talked to me and been nice to me."

"I'm sure I can be the only one."'I said doubtfully.

"Everyone else has been rude ands ignores me. Your the first person who has tried to talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner." She said and my heart warmed up. I had never had this feeling before but I kind of liked it.

"I know this restaurant. I hope you like noodles." She gave a nod and we left. I took her to Narook's Noodle Shop. Dinner went quickly. When she asked my occupation I went through the routine. I felt bad lying to this girl, but I need to win.

We arrived back at the hotel. When we entered I was shocked at what I saw. There in front of us sat Tahno in a wheelchair. He somehow separated me and Korra and told her some crap story about how he is numb from waste down.

I must admit he sounded convincing and Korra believed him. She ended up taking him back up to her room. I can't afford to lose but I also don't want to steal Korra's money. My heart and Brain are fighting with each other. I decided to go lay down while I thought this through. I was lulled into sleep quickly.

I awoke to my alarm clock going off. I was normally up before it but I must have over slept today. I took a quick shower and put on a red shirt and a pair of jeans. It was Sunday. I often dressed comfortably on Sundays.

I went down to the cafe to find Tahno in his wheel chair eating breakfast alone. I took a seat beside him.

"The bets off."

"What do you mean the bets off?"

"I mean I'm ending this bet."

"So I win?"

"No. Nobody wins. The bet never existed."

"What happened? You were excited to get me out of your hair."

"I don't like taking Korra's money." I figured he knew her name.

"Oh my god Mako." He sounded just like me when I was talking to Bolin

"What?"

"Your falling for her."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Why else would you cancel the bet?"

"Because.. Because.." I couldn't think of a reason.

"Exactly."

"So what? I am still better a this than you."

"I don't go falling In love with random girls"

"I don't love her."

"So you wouldn't mind if I took her out on a date?" I growled. He was really getting on my nerves now.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would and I am going to. Oh and there she is now." He got up and strolled over to Korra. I started to feel a pang of jealousy when she wheeled him out if the hotel while giggling.

I had never been beat at my own game before. I have had multiple challengers but nobody ever came close to beating me. Something was different about this girl. I didn't know what it was but I felt warmth in my chest every time I thought about here.

I had retired up to my room when my phone rang.

"You have another visitor." The girl sounded annoyed.

"Send her up." I sighed and pushed the button. I heard the elevator ping and looked over to see Korra once again.

"Hello." I said with no emotion.

"Hey." She said happily.

"What brings you here?" I asked curiously.

"I really don't know. I just need someone to talk to and like I said, your the only one who has been nice to me."

"I see. So what did you want to talk about." She proceeded to tell me about her date with Tahno and a bunch of random other things.

I looked down at my watch. 9:30. Korra had been talking for over 3 hours. I hated to interrupt her but I hadn't eaten yet and was tired.

"Oh I'm soo sorry mako."

"It's not a problem."

"Well I guess I'll be going." She said almost depressed like.

"Or you could stay here and eat Pizza with me when it gets here." I spoke noticing the awkward silence.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"It's not a problem at all. I enjoy the company."

We sat and chatted for a bit till the pizza showed up. After that we ate and started watching The Hunger Games. She quickly fell asleep while leaning on me and I followed suit shortly after.

I awoke to complete silence. I felt a blanket on me and remembered what happened yesterday. I looked around for Korra but didn't see her anyway. 'She must have went down to her room.' I thought to myself.

I got up and did my normal morning routine except took a bit longer in the shower. I walked into the kitchen to find a note.

"Woke up and went down to my room. Thanks for letting me stay.

Love, Korra."

I ate a bowl of cereal before taking the elevator down to the lobby. The sight made my heart wrench. Before me stood Korra and Tahno. I walked past them without saying a word as if I hadn't seen them. I almost made it out the lobby until I heard my name being called. I turned around to find Tahno strolling over to me.

"She's lovely isn't she." Mako said with a hint if satisfaction in his voice.

"Tahno I swear if you do anything to her." I was cut off as Korra came walking up behind Tahno.

"Hey guys. I see you've met each other." We both nodded. "Anyway, me and Tahno are off to lunch if you would like to join us."

"No thanks." I responded with a hint over anger in my voice. They left and I was alone once again. It was obvious Korra had feeling for Tahno so there was no reason for me to try To go after her anymore.

I walked up to the counter.

"How may I help you?"

"Is Christine working today?"

"She just went out on her lunch break. She should be back soon though. Want me to leave a message?"

"Just tell her Mako stopped by." She nodded and I went back up to my room. I took fell asleep but was awoken by the elevator pinging. 'Who could it be this time.' I thought to myself.

I was shocked to see Christine walk in. "Hey Christine." I said casually.

"Hey. I got your message. Did you need something."

"No... Yes... I don't know..."

"Your confusing me here mako."

"What would you say if I asked you to dinner?"

"I would ask if your serious and if you were then I'd accept." I couldn't help but give a smile. But she was still wearing her work outfit.

"Wait here." I told her heading off to my room. I came back with a red dress and handed it to her.

"Go get changed." She looked confused and I pointed to the restroom. I heard the door open and I wasn't able to take my eyes off her as she was walking back in.

"Ready?" I said realizing I was staring.

"Yep."

We went to some fancy restaurant my treat of course. She ended up having to leave mid way through due to some family issues. I assured her it was no problem but she seemed to be embarrassed. I finished eating in silence and payed the tab. I left a 50$ tip and took off. I know most might say that's a lot but waiters around here make most of their money from their tips.

My trip back to my room was full of thoughts of what could have happened. That was until I reached the lobby and found a sobbing Korra.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You know Tahno? The guy in the wheel chair?"

"Yes." I said angrily.

"We'll we were out a dinner and I went to the restroom and when I came back he was gone along with my purse. It had all my money in it."

"How much was it?"

"I had 25 thousand with me because I was going to go deposit it after dinner but look where that got me." She said trying to joke. I looked into her blue eyes before pulling out my checkbook from my wallet.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering your losses."

"You didn't have to."

"I want to." I handed her the check and pulled her up and walked her over to the elevator.

"You know, sometimes I wish..." She got cut off as the elevator doors closed.

I called security and told them to find Tahno and bring him to my room ASAP.

I was pacing around my room when I got the call that Tahno had been caught. I told them to bring him up to my room. I dismissed the guards when they finally got up to my room.

We sat in silence for a while. I was struggling to not strangle him right then and there. He finally spoke.

"What the hell happened Mako?"

"Like you don't know." My voice was filled with pure anger.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you do that!"

"Do what!"

"Steal all her money!"

"I didn't take any money from her! I just took her on a date to make you jealous!"

"Then why did she..." Then it hit Me. We had just been played.

"What?" Tahno asked noticing the gears turning in my head.

"We were just played Tahno. We both played right into her hand."

"I still don't understand..."

"I found Korra crying saying you robbed her and I gave her to money you "stole". We played right into her hand."

I unlocked the handcuffs that were holding Tahno in place and we sat down and talked for a bit.

"So what happens now?" He asked curiously.

"I pack up and head home."

"Ah well there's always next season." I didn't answer. "No! No! You can't just quit! You have a real gift!" He was practically yelling.

"Tahno, I'm tired of Doing this. I really liked Korra. Hell, I may have even loved her. What I'm saying is I'm going to find a girl and settle down."

"I understand where your coming from. It can be really lonely doing this."

"I used to have my brother until her ran off with some girl. I almost sound like a hypocrite. I criticized him when he did it and yet I'm about to do the same thing." I realized that Tahno was paying attention anymore so I just quit talking. "Well I suppose it's time to be leaving." I finally spoke.

"I guess so." We each grabbed one of my suitcases and got into the elevator.

Once down at the lobby I said my goodbyes to Christine and Jenna.

"Thanks girls. You've been more than helpful enough. I honestly can thank you enough for all the help."

"It was nothing." They said in unison. I gave each one a hug. I thought I saw a tear in Christine's eye but I just ignored t and started for the door. I had just opened the door when a flood of tourists came in pushing me out of their way. And then, I heard here voice.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Get the hell out of my way asshole!" I wasn't completely sure until she came into my sight. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is where you are staying. Go ahead and check in. Remember, meet down here at 9 tomorrow." She said dismissing the group.

"Welcome back." I said walking up behind her.

"Thanks."

"You know that was a dirty trick you pulled. Why did you come back exactly?"

"I realized something when I left."

"And that is?"

"I really like you mako. I felt bad for taking your money."

"Keep it." I said expecting her to try and give it back.

"I wasn't going to give it back." She said smiling. There was an awkward silence after that.

"I guess I should be going." I broke the silence.

"You're leaving?" She sounded concerned.

"Yes. The season is up and it's time to head back home."

"But... But..."

"But what Korra? It's time for me to leave."

"I thought we had something." She said turning around to leave. I regretted saying that. She actually looked hurt. She turned around again. "I wasn't lying when I said I got over a bad break up. Thanks for breaking my heart again." Before I could do anything she ran away with tears running down her face.

"What have I done." I groaned to myself. I jumped when someone spoke.

"You really did it this time mako." Tahno said. I forgot he was still here.

"I really screwed up, and I don't think I can get her back." I grabbed my bags and started heading outside once again.

"So your just going to leave?" He sounded disappointed.

"What else am I supposed to do? Go beg for forgiveness?"

"You could always do that." He joked.

"I'm not the type of person who does that." I said as I continued walking out to the awaiting car.

"Your just going to give up the girl you love because of one small fight!?" He started to sound angry. "I thought you were different than that mako. I was obviously wrong." He started to return to the hotel.

"Tahno." He turned around. "If you see her, tell her I am seriously sorry for what I did." He nodded and went inside. I hopped inside the vehicle.

"Where to?" The man driving spoke.

"The airport." I said blankly. We drove in silence. We arrived at the airport and he helped me with my bags and I paid him. I walked up to the front desk.

"How may I help you sir?"

"I need 1 ticket to (insert place)."

"That will be 300$." I handed he the money and got a ticket in return. I grabbed my luggage and took a seat. I slid my elbows onto my knees and put my face into my hands.

"What's the matter bud?" An old husky voice said.

"It's a long story." I took my head out of my hands and looked at him. He was average height but bald and wore some type of robes.

"Well I have time." He said taking a seat beside me. "Names Tenzin by the way."

"Mako." I went to slide my head back in my hands.

"Are you gonna tell me your issue or not?"

"You seriously want to hear the story?"

"Yes."

I told him everything from swindling to how my parents died to Korra. Everything. Pretty much my whole life.

"Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"If that girl likes you that much and you love her why are you here."

"I..I.." I couldn't speak. I had reason to be here but I didn't want to say it."

"You what?"

"I'm scared she will reject me. I'm scared she won't forgive me. I'm scared. Are you happy now?"

"Son, there's nothing to be scared about. Don't do something your going to regret. If you really had feelings for this girl you would go back for her. I'm not telling you to do anything but I'm trying to help you out." He sighed and stood up when a flight was announced. "We'll I must go. But not without saying one last thing. I was once in your spot.  
Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so (David Grayson). Don't make the same mistake I did." As quick as he showed up he was gone.

I was alone once again. This time with what the old man said stuck in my brain. I heard my flight announced and got up grabbing my bags. I started towards where the plane would be boarded. I heard the announcement once again.  
"Last call for flight 534." I set my bags up on the conveyer belt and handed the person my ticket.

"Have a nice flight." The girl said as I was walking by her. I started to board the plane when the mans advice ran through my head again. "Looking back, I have this to regret, that too often when I loved, I did not say so."

Then something broke inside me. "What am I doing?" I spoke to myself. I ran back into the building. I ran back into the parking lot, leaving my bags behind. I looked around for a open taxi but there were none. I started running. The hotel was around 3 miles away. It would take me a good 30 minutes to run the distance. Hopefully she would still be there by the time I got back.

By estimation I think I have run around 1.3 miles. I heard honking behind me and turned around to see Tahno sitting in a car.

"You gonna sit there and stare or are you going to hop in?" He spoke and I jogged over to the car.

"Why did you ... Come back... For me" I was currently out of breath.

"I wasn't going to let you make one of the biggest mistakes of your life."

"Thank you. For everything." We continued driving in silence. That was until the hotel was in sight and traffic was backed up. I jumped out of the car.

"Where are you going mako?"

"To get Korra back." I yelled back. I sprinted beside cars until I was in the hotel lobby.

"Mako I thought you left." Jenna was working the front desk.

"Quick, what room is Korra's?"

"93." She said and I took off again. I pushed the elevator button but it took so long so I ran to the stairs. I recalled back to the first day we met. ""What floor?" I asked. "3." She replied." I ran up 6 flights of stairs before I finally saw the door to the third floor. I opened it and proceeded down the hallway.

"105, 101, 97, 93." I spoke to myself as I jogged down the hallway. I stood in front of Korra's door. I stood there, not moving for around 5 minutes before I finally figured out what I was going to say and built up enough courage.

I knocked on her door. I heard nothing from inside the room. I knocked again but got the same answer. "You can give up now." The voice in my head spoke. I tried again but the same thing. I finally backed up into the wall and slid down until I was sitting. I brought my hands up to my face as tears started sliding down my face.

I sat there. Sobbing. Into my hands. I had no clue what time it was or how long I had been sitting her crying."I lost her. I lost Korra." I just kept saying the same thing over and over. I wiped my face and stood up. I walked back down to the lobby. I saw Tahno in the cafe and I walked over to him.

"How did it go?" He said eagerly.

"She wasn't at her room. I think she left." I felt the tears coming on again and I struggled to hold them back.

"Mako. I'm so sorry." He laid. Hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I laid my head in my arms on table and cried again. "Mako." I ignored him. "Mako!" He said a little more urgent.

"What?" I choked out.

"Look at the door!" He practically yelled in my ear. I wiped my eyes off and looked towards the door to see a crying Korra walk in. I just sat there staring at her.

"Are you going to go get her back or are you going to lose her again?" He said and laughed a bit. I stood up and started walking towards Korra. I made it to the lobby before she saw me. We just stood there in silence looking at each other.

"Korra." I finally spoke. Unexpectedly she ran over and tackled me into a hug. "Korra I can't even begin to apologize for what I did. I broke your trust and your heart. I'm so so so sorry."

She started to speak but I cut her off. "Korra I realized I'm in love with you. I first felt it when you came up to my room."

She tried speaking again but I cut her off again. "I don't expect you to forgive me but can we at least be friends?"

She looked up at me. "Are you going to let me say something now?" She managed to say. I nodded. "Mako. I forgive you." I went to speak but she cut me off this time.

"And I realized I love you to. That's why I came back. I tried to find you at the airport but you weren't there and I thought I lost you for good." I saw a couple of tears roll down her face.

"I came back here and tried your room by you weren't there . I thought the same exact thing. Korra, I can't imagine my life without you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She said and hugged me again. I was snapped back into reality when someone walked by.

"Uh Korra's, lets get off the floor."

"Good idea." I got up then pulled her up. She hugged me again.

"Korra, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Present Day:

"And that my dear is how your mother and I met. Now will you please go to sleep for daddy?"

"Yes. Thanks for telling me the story. Love you dad."

"Love you to." I said before walking out of the room. I saw Korra standing outside the room.

"I love hearing that story. You should tell it more often."

"I might just have to." I said as I kissed my wife Korra.

The End! Thanks for reading guys! This was just a short story because I've been running out of ideas and this popped into my head after I saw a play.


End file.
